Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: World War III
by joel14614
Summary: Después de que Rusia robó uno de los prototipos de una nueva tecnología estadounidense, dos valientes agentes intentan evitar el desarrollo de una guerra nuclear. Una feroz batalla se desata en el pacífico. Depende de dos agentes el destino de EUA.
1. USS Washington y la Gran Estafa

Es el año 2016. La superioridad aérea, terrestre y acuática militar se encuentra en su cumbre.

En una misión de reconocimiento, el Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos (DDEU) envía un portaaviones totalmente renovado y moderno. El USS Washington, cargado con veinticinco aviones de caza y treinta aviones bombarderos, escoltado por dos submarinos interceptores y cuatro buques de guerra.

El Presidente de los Estados Unidos ordenó esta misión muy cerca de las costas de Rusia, en un intento por probar la nueva tecnología de camuflaje visual. Una sistema desarrollado por científicos militares que otorgaba a cualquier transporte o persona la habilidad de ser invisible al ojo y a los radares enemigos.

"Uniform Sierra Sierra Whiskey, aproximándose a las costas rusas, cambio."

Después de unos cuantos segundos, el encargado de la misión, Jonah Steward, sentado en el Control de Misión Anfibia en San Francisco, respondió a través del intercomunicador:

"Recibiendo, cambio. Aproxímense cien mil unidades a la costa. Activen el Sistema Stealth ahora." "Entendido. Aproximándose a la costa. Sistema Stealth activado."

El barco pronto se camufló entre el océano y la neblina. Los submarinos y los buques de guerra encendieron el sistema de camuflaje y se acercaban cada segundo a las costas de Provideniya, una ciudad comercial en el borde del Oceáno Pacífico.

Pasaron unos minutos. La tensión aumentaba en Control de Musión Anfibia, Jonah, mordiéndose las uñas y fumando tabaco con su pipa de doscientos dólares, revisaba las cámaras satelitales a cada segundo. El USS Washington y su escolta desapareció del radar amigo, sin dejar señal alguna. Jonah, eufórico gritó: "¡Eureka! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!". El barullo empezó justo después de que el encargado gritara el triunfo de la misión. "¡Hurra!" Gritaban todos en coro.

"Control de Misión, responda." Salió del radio, acompañado por una alarma. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Steward. Los militares y los científicos dentro del Control de Misión Anfibia callaron y escucharon con atención la transmisión.

"¡Estamos siendo capturados! ¡Alerta roja!"

Jonah se volvió a la defensiva y pronto envió la alerta a la escolta. "¡Atención a todas las unidades navales! ¡Luz verde para atacar!"

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, los militares rusos habían capturado el USS Washington, con la tripulación dentro y los cazas, junto con los bombarderos, donde se habían invertido varios millones de dólares.

Únicamente, había dos opciones: la primera, dejar que Rusia capturara el USS Washington, col el Sistema Stealth y la tripulación dentro. La segunda, enviar un ataque al portaaviones, asesinando a los militares americanos y destruyendo por completo los millones de dólares invertidos en tecnología militar. Irremediablemente, se optó por la segunda, con la esperanza de que algún día se podría capturar de vuelta este barco y la tripulación. Los buques de guerra no transportaban suficientes soldados como para lanzar una misión de contra-captura, no obstante, se activó la alarma silenciosa dentro del portaaviones y se ordenó a los cargos a evacuar de inmediato el USS Washington.

La tensión crecía y crecía a cada segundo que pasaba, analizando todos y cada uno de los escenarios posibles, y pensando cual sería la mejor idea para la situación. Algunos militares lograron entrar a los bombarderos, los cuales poseían suficiente combustible para una misión de salvación al USS Seattle, que se encontraba en Alaska esperando instrucciones.

En el principal portaaviones, se ocultaban cincuenta marines, esperando órdenes para lanzar un contraataque. Se armaron como pudieron, con Carabines, 9mm y otras armas más que encontraron en la armería. Huyeron hacia el casco de la nave, juntos, organizaron un plan para escapar en los aviones cazas y bombarderos, de dos en dos.

Sincronizaron los relojes y los walkie-talkies. A las 8 PM se lanzaría la ofensiva rusa. Los marines se colocaron en las escotillas. Listos, algunos con miedo, otros decididos, pero todos, con la esperanza de huir y llegar a casa. El reloj del comandante Eric Smith marcaba las 7:58 PM. Su mano derecha temblaba con ansias de jalar el gatillo. Eric, quien se sacrificaría luchando contra los rusos, en compañía de Alec West, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Juntos, entraron a la academia de US Marines hace veinte años. Desde entonces, nunca se han separado, pero, para asegurar la vida de su pelotón, Alec se ofreció a distraer a los rusos el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a la escuadrilla de Marines de Eric.

7:59 PM, y los marines ya se preparaban para salir de las escotillas, con el arma bien cargada y puesta, preparada para asesinar a quienquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Saldrían de todos las escotillas del barco, una cada diez metros.

"¡Ahora!" Gritó Eric por el walkie-talkie, a las ocho en punto. Los marines, atolondrados salieron pitando por las escotillas, disparando a los militares rusos desprevenidos. Aquellos rusos apenas podían levantar sus armas cuando una bala ya les había atravesado la cabeza. Desde la torre de control del USS Washington dispararon los francotiradores rusos. Cayeron dos marines al intentar subir al bombardero asignado. Alec lanzó una granada que cayó justo dentro de la torre de control, explotando y lanzando a los francotiradores directo al océano. Los marines disparaban a sus enemigos, algunos caían, otros simplemente se levantaban con un brazo izquierdo atravesado. Murieron en total seis marines, todos al intentar subir a los aviones para escapar.

Asesinaron a varios soldados rusos, faltaban pocos por matar. Eric dijo al aire: "Demasiado fácil." Alec le celebró su comentario con una risa de felicidad. Cayeron por fin los últimos capturadores, ayudando a los marines a escapar. Varios activaron el piloto automático, dirigiéndose así al USS Seattle.

"Parece que el sacrificio no fue necesario." Dijo Alec mirando a Eric. "Tienes razón. Pidamos refuerzos de los buques. Tenemos que llevar este barco de vuelta a la costa estadounidense." "Vale." Respondió el amigo a secas.

Justo cuando todo parecía tranquilo, los dos amigos, encaminados a la sala de comunicaciones del barco a pedir refuerzos y mandar una notificación de Todo-En-Orden a Control de Misión Anfibia, tres helicópteros siberianos se alzaron al aire, apuntando sus faroles al barco. Eric y Alec corrieron ocultándose bajo un avión caza, al parecer, no habían sido detectados.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Masculló el segundo amigo, "si el Sistema Stealth cae en manos rusas estamos perdidos. Estados Unidos y Rusia están a punto de declararse en guerra."

Eric se puso a pensar dos segundos, antes de responderle a su compañero. "Debemos sacar todos estos aviones de aquí de alguna manera." Afirmó el primer amigo serio, con la mano en la barbilla en forma de L. "¡¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó Alec desesperado. "Pongámoslos a todos en alerta máxima, y en piloto automático. Se podrán dirigir al USS Seattle y salvar estos prototipos, dándonos suficiente tiempo para escapar o destruir los helicópteros."

Alec no dudó ni por un segundo el plan de su amigo y se pusieron en marcha, ocultándose bajo las sombras que se proyectaban con los faros de los transportes aéreos y escabulléndose, entrando a cada una de las cabinas de los aviones, activando el sistema de evacuación de emergencia no-tripulada. Se ponían en marcha activando el sistema en cada avión que podían. Habían activado el antepenúltimo avión sin ser detectados. "¿Qué te parece si dejamos un caza para cada uno? Ya sabes, por si algo malo pasa." Interrogó Alec. "Buena idea." Respondió Eric asintiendo rápidamente la cabeza.

Los helicópteros seguían resguardando al portaaviones. Los dos amigos comprendían perfectamente la gravedad de la situación. Se hicieron camino sigilosamente hasta llegar al cuarto de comunicación. "Aquí, Uniform Sierra Sierra Whiskey. Situación bajo control. Solicitamos orden de evacuación de emergencia no tripulada." "Entendido Uniform Sierra Sierra Whiskey, orden en progreso."

Los aviones comenzaron a despegar con destino a USS Seattle. Uno tras otro. Los helicópteros rusos pronto respondieron abriendo fuego, lo cual fue completamente inútil, pues los cazas y bombarderos poseían fuertes armaduras, anchas y resistentes. Los cristales, blindados, sólo eran afectados por las grietas que dejaba la munición azotante.

Todos los cazas y bombarderos habían despegado. Nadie quedaba dentro del USS Washington mas que Eric y Alec.

"¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Dejamos el portaaviones a su suerte o tratamos de llevarlo de nuvo a la base en Estados Unidos?" Preguntó Alec. "No sabemos lo que puede pasar al dejar este barco en malas manos. Los buques de guerra están ya retirándose y nuestras posibilidades de salvarnos son muy pocas. Puedo apostar que la Fuerza Aérea Rusa está en camino junto con varios cientos de tropas." Expuso Eric, en tono serio y desanimado. "Sólo podemos hacer una cosa entonces." Expresó el segundo amigo. "¿Escapar?" Susurró Eric. "Sí, destruyendo el barco y saliendo antes de que todo explote." "Buena idea. Nosotros nos salvamos y el Sistema Stealth no cae en manos equivocadas." "Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Subamos ahora mismo a las cazas, pero antes, activemos el sistema de autodestrucción."

Los amigos remanentes de dirigieron a la sala de control, de nuevo, cuidando sus espaldas a no ser detectados por los helicópteros. Los rusos conocían el plan de estos dos amigos. "Presiona el botón." Dijo Alec, mirando al mismo. Eric apretó el botón de autodestrucción de emergencia. "Sistema de autodestrucción activado. Explosión en T menos cinco minutos."

La alarma sonó dentro del barco. La sirena se encendió dando la alerta a todos dentro o fuera del portaaviones. Parecía el plan perfecto, hasta que el ejército ruso llegó al lugar. Dos helicópteros más, buques de guerra, ferrys con tropas dentro, etcétera. Las luces y faroles dentro del barco se encendieron y delataron la posición de los dos amigos, en ese momento corriendo a los cazas que salvarían sus vidas de una explosión inminente. El mismo barco los había traicionado, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los soldados, helicópteros y demás cuerpo militar atacara directo a los aviones de escape.

Su única salvación había sido destruída. Los dos amigos se encontraban atrapados en el USS Washington. No tenían escapatoria. "Sistema de autodestrucción activado. Explosión en T menos dos minutos."

Los soldados extranjeros acorralaron a nuestros protagonistas, quienes, sin opción alguna, tiraron sus armas, sin darse cuenta que el sistema de autodestrucción ya había sido desactivado. El capitán ruso dio órdenes en su idioma nativo, obligando a sus inferiores el llevar a los soldados americanos a un barco de prisioneros. Los técnicos extranjeros tomaron el control del portaaviones y lo llevaron a las costas de Provideniya. Estados Unidos respondió. Detectaron satelitalmente la ubicación del barco, preparándose para una fuerte ofensiva. Este plan fue rechazado por el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, con la excusa de que el plan era bastante arriesgado la tratarse de territorio enemigo. Decidieron lanzar así, un misil balístico internacional de largo alcance, con objetivo al USS Washington. Para ese tiempo, el resto de los marines ya había arribado al USS Seattle.

El permiso del misil fue concedido, y Estados Unidos de América se estableció en DEFCON 3, con peligro de ataque ruso latente y posible invasión a territorio americano. El misil fue disparado desde la Base de Misiles de Alaska, dejando esa característica estela de humo blanco. El misil estaba a punto de llegar a su blanco, cuando de repente, desapareció del radar, sin dejar rastro ni haber llegado a su blanco. El DDEU no lanzó más misiles, pues los rusos habían puesto en contra de los Estados Unidos su propia tecnología anti-misiles, integrada en el USS Washington. El Presidente, se levantó de su escritorio dentro del búnker de la Casa Blanca. Ahora, esta era la gota que derramó el vaso e inmediatamente, declaró la guerra a Rusia después de un debate dentro del Pentágono. Rusia había robado exitosamente la tecnología de camuflaje estadounidense. La pregunta del millón era, ¿cómo sabían de esa tecnología?, ¿cómo sabían la ubicación del barco?. Miles de preguntas que compartían una única respuesta. Esto formaba parte de una gran estafa, gracias al obvio espionaje dentro de territorio estadounidense. La CIA declaró DEFCON 2 en los Estados Unidos y se reactivó la Agencia de Contraespionaje Americano. La guerra había comenzado de la peor manera, el destino ahora estaba a la deriva.


	2. La caída de Estados Unidos

Tras la muerte del Presidente Ruso Dmitri Medvédev, actual presidente a cargo, durante un golpe de estado, el pueblo soviético se transformó en un caos. Las anarquías reinaban las calles, los civiles se refugiaban en sus casas y el ejército había formado su propio régimen. No se ausentaban las personas que abrieron los ojos, reclamando al aire un gobierno estable.

En las entrañas de Rusia, se originaba el plan del Nuevo Gobierno, que planeaba poner en orden al ejército ruso, y de paso invadir a los países contiguos. Esto, sin embargo, fue posteriormente descartado, ya que el invadir otras naciones conllevaba un gran riesgo para la economía, cayendo en decadencia, de Rusia. No obstante, se planeaba un ataque definitivo a la primer potencia mundial: Estados Unidos de América. De esta manera, se demostraría el poder supremo y se daría el ultimátum al mundo. El mundo se doblegaría ante Madre Rusia, pero antes, se requirieron varios meses, que se transformaron en años de planeación intensa, revisando cada detalle, cada esquina, cada partícula. El plan debería ser perfecto, lo suficientemente eficaz como para atacar a los Estados Unidos, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se rindiera, dejando el paso libre a Rusia para conquistar el país. No se tolerarían fallos, cualquier fallo suponía la muerte inmediata del causante.

Tras dos años de intensa planeación, había llegado la hora de poner el plan en marcha. Una ofensiva directa acarreaba a las tropas una muerte segura, una misión suicida. El ataque tendría que llevarse desde lo interno a lo externo. Se destruiría a la potencia desde dentro, llevándola directamente a una crisis económica y civil.

Sergey Smirnov y Alexandr Ivanov. Dos agentes rusos especializados en el arte del génesis caótico. Juntos, suman más de 50 años de experiencia en espionaje y saboteo. Ambos espías fueron enviados a Estados Unidos por medio de falsas identidades y varios sobornos. Disfrazados de turistas, los saboteadores recibieron su equipamiento, al igual, a través de la corrupción. Su equipamiento incluía cierto tipo de armas silenciosas, cámaras tácticas, y varios artefactos con patente rusa cerrados al mercado público.

Estos agentes especiales fingieron ser totales desconocidos entre sí. Se ganaron la confianza de varios políticos y ascendían de rango rápidamente. Su característico acento ruso, con fuertes y pronunciadas erres, desapareció paulatinamente con el entrenamiento en su país de origen. Ambos se convirtieron en dos grandes políticos, influyentes. Sergey ganó la confianza del Secretario de Defensa, mientras que Alexandr tenía contacto directo con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Desde las entrañas, los Estados Unidos de América se podría. Se desgastaba. La decadencia de las fuerzas especiales americanas comenzó. Las empresas quebraron y la bolsa de valores se desplomó. El Producto Interno Bruto de la primera potencia mundial descendía en picada. La corrupción abundaba por las calles y así también lo hacía el caos. La violencia y el crimen reinaban los estados. Cientos de miles de trabajadores quedaron en la calle sin un solo centavo. La Fuerza Militar Americana perdió la mitad de su presupuesto anual. Los civiles, llenos de miedo, se refugiaban en sus casas. Los tiroteos se hacían cada día más frecuentes. Se levantaron varios golpes de estado, no obstante, fueron reprimidos a tiempo. Nueva York sufrió un accidente nuclear.

Alexandr y Sergey, triunfantes, lanzaron la luz verde al ejército ruso. Estados Unidos era un blanco fácil, y estaba en su punto más vulnerable. El momento para atacar era ese. Estos saboteadores habían llevado al gobierno al estado más deplorable y aborrecible. Por medio de técnicas persuasivas y psicología, crearon una Guerra de Guerrillas, que obligaba a varios pueblos agrícolas a levantarse en armas.

El Presidente de los Estados Unidos, murió durante un discurso presidencial a causa de un hombre-bomba. La eliminación de los principales cuerpos políticos y personas influyentes inició. El pueblo salió a cacería. Las secretarías y organizaciones estadounidenses perdieron prestigio y autoridad. Estados Unidos había caído, trayendo a China como siguiente potencia mundial. El dominio del caos había creado su propio gobierno y la inmigración a países vecinos se disparó. El pueblo robó las armas del ejército para su defensa personal, lo que hizo que la Armada perdiera casi todo.

Las armas nucleares se armaron. Algunos políticos remanentes trataban de refrenar los incesantes golpes de estado, intentando restaurar la paz y por lo menos establecer un gobierno estable.

Las medidas de seguridad desaparecieron y los robos, así como los asaltos predominaban en la mayor parte del país. Algunos terroristas fabricaban clandestinamente armas nucleares sucias. Los atentados eran cosa de todos los días y más de un cuarto de la población americana desapareció por completo. Los fondos nacionales desaparecieron dejando al país en la ruina por completo. Las batallas civiles habituales, con varias muertes al día. Los servicios vitales perdieron fuerza. En las calles ya no era una batalla para vivir y lidiar con los problemas cotidianos, sino una batalla por sobrevivir, llegar al trabajo ileso y traer el pan a la mesa. Algunos no se complicaron la vida, robando cuanta tienda y supermercado hubiera en frente. El noventa por ciento de las franquicias americanas quebraron, creando el efecto bola de nieve, que con la quiebra de aquellas tiendas de prestigio, la bola de nieve arrolló sin piedad a las empresas.

Los saboteadores satisfechos, regresaron a su país de origen, que durante los dos años de Caos Americano, como solían llamarle, habían reestablecido un sistema temporal de gobierno que mantuviera ocupados a los ciudadanos mientras se apoderaban de Estados Unidos. Las fuerzas de Rusia no requirieron de tanto presupuesto para atacar. Se necesitaban soldados para defender las ciudades que poco a poco conquistaban.

Así fue como Estados Unidos cayó en declive. Así fue el plan perfecto de Rusia en un intento por demostrar al mundo su supremo poder por sobre los demás.

Rusia envió a sus tropas a los Estados Unidos. Lo que aconteciera no suponía mayor problema, pues la antigua primer potencia se encontraba prácticamente destruida, indefensa, vulnerable. Rusia, que durante bastantes años había estado en guerra blanca contra Estados Unidos, por fin tendría su victoria.


End file.
